The present invention relates to a data processor for read operation and reset operation in a memory device and a method of processing data.
The data processor is utilized for data processing in various devices such as personal computers. The configuration of the data processor depends on the purpose of data processings. Usually, however, the most of the data processors has a central processing unit (CPU) and a random access memory (RAM). The random access memory (RAM) is provided for executing data read and write operations. The central processing unit (CPU) controls various operations of the random access memory (RAM) such as the read and write operations. If any accident appears in the data processor, it is necessary that the CPU executes a reset operation. Advanced data processors are provided with a reset detector circuit for detecting appearance of the accident in the data processor to send a reset signal to the CPU so that the CPU executes the reset operation in accordance with the received reset signal, in order to prevent the continuous data processing even the accident has appeared.
The data processor is reset by the CPU and re-started, whereby the data processor returns into the initial state, for which reason it is difficult to confirm the factor of the accident. This means that the conventional data processor is incapable of preventing the same accident as having already appeared. It is also difficult for the conventional data processor to detect any irregular operations.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel data processor and a method of processing data free from the above problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel data processor free from the above problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel data processor which is capable of confirming the factor of the accident after the data processor was reset and re-started due to the accident.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of processing data, which allows confirmation of the factor of the accident after the data processor was reset and re-started due to the accident.
The present invention provides a data processor comprising a data memory for reading and writing data, a reset detector for detecting any factor of requirement for reset operation and generating a reset signal, a data processing unit connected to the data memory for controlling read and write operations of the data memory and also connected to the reset detector for receiving the reset signal from the reset detector to execute a reset operation of the data processor in accordance with a reset signal, and a non-volatile reset memory connected to the reset detector for storing history of outputting the reset signal from the reset detector.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions.